logosfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Logofanatic
(Don't forget to sign your messages with ~~~~) Welcome to Logopedia! Welcome to Logopedia! Thanks for your edit to Air Canada! We hope you enjoy editing here. At Logopedia, our main goal is to provide viewers with as many logos of as many companies as possible, from all over the world. We even provide former versions of logos. We are continuing to add more and more logos to articles. You can help too, by uploading new logos and creating new articles! At Logopedia, we try to make our articles and pictures are as clean as possible. To continue to do this, we have created a set of policies that we ask every user to abide by. If you cannot follow these policies, your account may be blocked/banned. Please listen to these policies so Logopedia can stay clean. So we can learn more about you, we reccomend you create your ' '. Here you can place information about you, and whatever you want that is appropriate. If you need any further help, feel free to contact an administrator, who will be glad to help you! -- Izzyfan (Talk) 01:12, 9 July 2012 Packaging Pedia Hi, I'm a contributer to logopedia and I just made a new wiki about brand packaging that's like logopedia would you be interested in contributing? Here's the link http://packagingpedia.wikia.com/wiki/Brand_Pacakging_Wiki[[User:JC95|JC95]] (talk) 01:33, December 20, 2012 (UTC)JC95 Replace the photos. Click on the link of photo, and arrow near the edit click''' replace'. I'm going to improve on the SIN logo vector tomorrow, just too tired right now. --> Logofanatic | 00:24, April 25, 2013 (UTC) Columbia Pictures Television I am wondering, is the separated version of the 1974 logo official? --'Bloonstdfan360' / talk / 05:28, August 2, 2013 (UTC) I made it just as a little extra, but Snelfu added it to the main page later. Not sure, you can probably say its official but its just part of the animation. --> Logofanatic | 00:58, August 3, 2013 (UTC) Editing my profile page Thanks for adding a vector version of the SIN logo on my talk page! You're such a good helper! Mcfaddenskyler (talk) 16:15, July 27, 2014 (UTC) :No problem, bud!--> Logofanatic | 20:25, July 28, 2014 (UTC) Hello! My Name Is Bryant Maquito Call Me ''Bry Can We Friends Now? Bryant Maquito (talk) 05:38, September 28, 2014 (UTC)Bryant Maquito Requests for vectorize Since you're a logo recreator, I would let you try Logopedia:Requests for vectorize. Once a user wants a logo recreated, you recreate the logo and respond to the report using or . After that, you upload the image. Would you like that? Mcfaddenskyler (talk to me) 23:16, November 3, 2014 (UTC) :I'm not quite sure about this. I don't usually take requests I just do them on my spare time or when I find some brand new information on a logo (like the Hilton logos I've just made with new dates found). If someone requests to remaster a very, very low quality image of a logo that is not too visible then I could chip in. This would be kind of confusing though, what if one user sees a request first and takes on the job, and then another user sees it while the other is creating a vector and they decide to take on the job too and later comes back to upload it when it's done and suddenly seeing that one has already been uploaded, that would be a waste of art to me. Still thought I could give it a try.--> Logofanatic | 00:05, November 4, 2014 (UTC) ::Okay then. Mcfaddenskyler (talk to me) 00:23, November 4, 2014 (UTC) A question to Logofanatic. Hi Logofanatic. Can you fontify that old Pixar Character Generator font you use?? Also not forgetting the Capital letters & copyright symbol. as seen here: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EwWaI90giQY . Thank you That's Mark Friedrich's world. 06:38, February 16, 2015 (UTC) :Yes most certainly I will, It's still a work in progress I got all lowercase letters done (besides the q which I couldn't find so I'll try to make it custom) with half of the Capital letters completed which I have been doing on my spear time. I say it will all be done soon, take a look.> Logofanatic | 04:48, February 18, 2015 (UTC) : Well Logofanatic, i recently discovered that in the actual font itself that the q is a upside down b actually. : That's Mark Friedrich's world. 19:37, February 18, 2015 (UTC) Hello, LogoFanatic! So, I was wondering if you could please remake the Granada Sky Broadcasting/Carlton Select/World/Kids/Food Network logos? I do like them, and are dissapointed the only versions of the logos on here seem to be from the Wayback Machine. P.S. That includes Plus, too. Hey-oh! Tyler GranadalandDreamer (talk) 02:18, September 9, 2015 (UTC) Watch this (maybe you'll find a logo or 2 in this video) CosmoRocks (talk) 21:45, September 17, 2015 (UTC) https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FegmPKnARuo Thanks for the correction there bro i was a bit confused on what to do there!--Tayd0gta (talk) 23:00, November 4, 2015 (UTC) BSB Channel logos. Hey LogoFanatic, can you make the SVG version to all the original logos of the original BSB 5 channels. The logos, as seen here: https://upload.wikimedia.org/wikipedia/en/e/e2/BSB_channel_logos.jpg That's Mark Friedrich's world. 17:54, November 21, 2015 (UTC) New Line Cinema 2011 SVG? Y'know, it's always irked me that the 2011 New Line Cinema logo isn't a SVG yet... maybe you could make the SVG? GranadalandDreamer (talk) 23:01, November 6, 2016 (UTC) :I'm not sure if I could create a vector out of that logo as it consists of a 3D render, I wouldn't be able to translate that to an SVG and capture every detail correctly.--> Logofanatic | 23:35, November 6, 2016 (UTC) :::No, by the 2011 logo, I mean the .png on the main page of it. Sorry if that confused you a bit. But yeah, just the .png of the print logo from 2011 onwards. GranadalandDreamer (talk) 00:06, November 8, 2016 (UTC) ::::Whoops I was looking at the wrong image, pardon the embarrassing mistake. This one could easily be found/recreated, I'll get right to it! --> Logofanatic | 03:03, November 9, 2016 (UTC) ..... I've removed the sockpuppet images, but next time please just overwrite them. Also, while sockpuppet image uploads usually don't get removed here, given that Augi is impersonating people with these usernames you can overwrite them without any problems. -Lucky Cash Lucky (talk) 22:17, December 26, 2017 (UTC) :Thanks for that, I don't really know how to overwrite files. I know that there is a replace option but that did no good. Would you mind telling me how to overwrite files, I still have more vector files to revert? --> Logofanatic | 22:25, December 26, 2017 (UTC) :: http://logos.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Upload?wpDestFile=Nameoffile.svg&wpForReUpload=1 should work, make sure to tick "Ignore any warnings" though. -Lucky Cash Lucky (talk) 22:27, December 26, 2017 (UTC) :::Thanks, man! --> Logofanatic | 22:32, December 26, 2017 (UTC) :::: No problem. He seems to have retreated to logos2 for now so I hope he'll be gone for a while. -Lucky Cash Lucky (talk) 22:36, December 26, 2017 (UTC)